Hellraiser: Corruption
by Sharona1981
Summary: Elliott Spencer finds an innocent outlet for his growing darkness. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellraiser: Corruption**

 _I wrote this a few years ago, while I was still a fairly militant atheist, but after reforming to Catholicism and frankly, losing touch with the HR fandom, I threw it out without publishing it. So now here I am, trying to remember this story in its entirety. As with most of my HR fiction, it's Elliott-centric, but features an_ _ **extremely**_ _dark Elliott Spencer, wallowing in the depths of depravity, with an innocent young woman caught in the crossfire. I've always felt there was so much to explore as regards the man behind the pins and cassock…so here we are. I'm still a Catholic, but I also am a Hellraiser fan, and seeing as how this is a work of fiction, and therefore not going to harm anyone, I've decided to go back and find this story again. I hope you enjoy._

 _Dedicated to Laura. Across the endless miles of the Labyrinth, I found your unconditional friendship. Thank you._

' **You let me violate you.**

 **You let me desecrate you.**

 **You let me penetrate you.**

 **You let me complicate you…'**

 **-Nine Inch Nails, 'Closer'**

' **All blood runs red.'**

 **-Phrase painted on the side of a plane flown by Eugene Bullard in WW1**

Elliott Spencer was once a good man. Polite, upstanding, kind, compassionate, empathetic to the needs of others. It was, in fact, most of these qualities that had cemented his decision to enlist in the army in the first place. Do his duty to Queen and country, and all that business.

It was a decision he would, unfortunately, live to regret.

The Great War had not killed him, though he spent a significant portion of his time wishing that it had, for it had destroyed all the qualities in him that he had once taken so much pride in. He no longer felt any compassion or empathy, and indeed, after the war had ended, he had fled here to India, where so far, he had lost himself in alcohol, opium and meaningless sex. And still, he felt less than nothing.

His army colleague and old friend Corporal John Franks had also relocated to India with his wife Penelope and their teenage daughter Sarah, but the older man seemed to have survived the war relatively unscathed. Perhaps that was because he'd had a family to return to. Elliott himself had had nobody, having been an only child, and both of his parents had died some time ago.

So, he was alone.

But it was probably better that way; better to be alone than inflict his growing darkness on others.

John, however, seemed to have other ideas, inviting him to dinner, and to parties and such, insisting that Elliott would go mad if he persisted in only keeping his own company.

Elliott didn't have the heart to tell his old friend that he very likely _had_ gone mad, and even went to these dinners and parties occasionally, if only to keep him happy, but he found his mind would wander elsewhere on these occasions.

As would his eyes.

To John's beautiful eighteen-year-old daughter Sarah.

The old Elliott would have balked at the very notion of even attempting to make a pass at his friend's daughter, much less someone so young. But he now had no such qualms. And to further complicate matters, he had observed how Sarah would smile when he turned his attention to her, then duck her head and blush.

He knew when someone was attracted to him, and it was clear to him that Sarah was, which only fuelled his desires.

However, Sarah's innocence was also evident to him, and Elliott's own urges were far from innocent. If he were completely truthful with himself, the thought of corrupting her utterly excited him beyond measure. The thought of having her break apart in his hands aroused him so deeply, he knew he would have to do something about it soon, or go even more mad than he already was.

It was simply a matter of opportunity…

 _Just an introductory chapter really-I may as well tell you the next chapter and ones following it contain smut of a fairly graphic variety. As I've said, this will be a very dark fic, and most definitely_ _ **not**_ _a love story. Reviews are my friends!_ _Ellen._


	2. Innocence Died Screaming

Chapter 2

 _WARNING: smut. This chapter does not contain rape, I'm totally anti-rape, being a survivor myself; this is consensual, but extremely dark, and it's not going to get lighter, folks, so be warned._

 **'My whole existence is flawed...**  
 **You get me closer to God...'**

 **-Nine Inch nails, 'Closer'**

Opportunity, as it turned out, came from Sarah's own father, who was planning on spending a few days with his wife, visiting another friend in a nearby region.

'Would you look after Sarah, old chap?' He'd asked of Elliott. 'I hate to ask you, but she's not at all interested in coming with us, and well, she is still only eighteen. I wouldn't want to see her get into any trouble, you know?'

Elliott almost laughed in his face at that remark. John clearly didn't realise he **was** trouble, that he'd been harbouring fantasies for months about taking his sweet, innocent daughter to bed and doing all manner of dark, terrible, wonderfully agonizing things to her.

And this idiot was entrusting him with her welfare.

Oh, if he only knew what Elliott's true intentions were...

/

 **2 DAYS LATER**

The front door swung open at Elliott's first knock, and Sarah stood there, immediately bowing her head and blushing, as she usually did when she was in his presence, and the Captain smiled grimly.

It was taking everything in his ever –wilting power not to slam her against the nearest wall and take her, here and now, but no-not quite yet. He had to attain her consent, first and foremost, which he imagined would be the simplest of tasks.

Oh, but he had such sights to show her.

Once safely inside the house, he watched as Sarah trembled and wavered before him, offering him a drink, something to eat, and all the while, Elliott, his gaze burning into her, observed her flushed face and trembling hands, and knew with not a trace of uncertainty that this girl wanted him.

He was growing impatient, and she was so delightfully pliable...and would be so wonderfully obedient.

Elliott refused both food and drink, and instead said, bluntly perhaps, but he was a man intent on corruption as opposed to seduction, 'I'd rather prefer to feast on you instead.'

The glass of water Sarah had fetched for herself and had been holding in one shaking hand, crashed to the floor, and the same hand flew to her throat, eyes widening in shock at his words. Elliott approached, rather like a lion approaches a gazelle, feeling aroused already, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

'Have you ever known a man, Sarah?' He inquired, and her head tilted up, and she gazed at him, all wide-eyed innocence, silently confirming the truth he already knew.

She was a virgin.

And he wanted nothing more than to remove the innocence from those blue eyes and replace it with lust, desire...even pain...

His darkness was overwhelming him, and he wanted both of them to drown in it.

'Do you want **me**?' His voice was barely louder than a whisper now, cajoling. Sarah's eyes widened even further, and then, she sealed her fate.

'Yes.' She breathed. 'Oh, yes, Elliott, I...'

Elliott's fingers tangled in her hair, as his mouth slammed onto hers, demanding a response. He felt her lips part as she moaned in surprise, that moan making him instantly and painfully hard, and his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. He felt Sarah grab his shoulders as she did her best, in her evident inexperience, to return his heated kiss, and then he lowered her onto the floor, tearing roughly at her dress, ripping the fabric from her body, finally leaving her naked to his gaze.

She was beautiful, he acknowledged, her body in the firm flush of youthful womanhood, her breasts small, but firm, the nipples hard, due to the cold or arousal, Elliott wasn't sure.

But he was quickly assured when her slender legs fell open of their own volition, and he could see the moisture gathered in her center.

Good. She was going to need that moisture.

Sarah's back arched, and she moaned again as Elliott sucked a nipple into his mouth, then bit down hard on the sensitive tip, relishing her exclamation of pain.

Pleasure. Pain. As far as he was concerned, one was impossible without the other.

Standing up suddenly, he stripped off his own clothes, watching as she seemed to grow wary at the sight of his nudity, of his erection, and Elliott sighed. As badly as he wanted this, he wouldn't take her innocence without her consent, and so again, he asked her:

'Do you want me, Sarah?'

She hesitated, but only for a moment, then she nodded. And even in the midst of her fear, Elliott sensed a deep and growing need.

A need that he was about to reciprocate.

To say the least.

His hands gripped her hips, tilting them back slightly, and muttering, 'This may hurt', he thrust deeply and mercilessly into her, breaking the thin sheath of her virginity with one violent push. Sarah screamed as he pounded into her, obviously in tremendous pain. Her small hands reached up, as if to try to push him away, but she instead gripped at his forearms, nails digging into the skin, making Elliott wince.

But more importantly, making him **feel**.

And she was not indicating that he should stop.

Later, he would show her the pleasure that could be found in pain.

For now, however, he wanted to derive his own pleasure from her pain. Pain and pleasure were, after all, indivisible. Indistinguishable.

She would not climax this time, but she would later, and more than once. Elliott would make sure of that.

Pulling out, he looked down to see his manhood, coated with Sarah's blood, which only served to excite him further. Changing the angle of his hips slightly, he thrust into her once again. Sarah did not scream this time, but groaned loudly, her legs quivering beneath the ferocity of his possession.

Elliott flung his head back, and uttered a long, guttural groan of his own. He could feel his muscles stiffening, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him. He was so close, so close...'

' **Fuck**!' He exclaimed, as he came hard and fast, flooding Sarah's broken center with his seed. Collapsing onto his elbows on top of her, he gazed down at the flushed, tearful face of the young woman whose innocence he had so brutally shattered.

And then, unbelievably, her hand came up to touch his cheek. He had to fight the urge to slap her hand away, for there was no room for tenderness here. Certainly not with him.

'Elliott.' She said brokenly. 'Oh, Elliott, I'm so sorry, I...'

His mouth on hers silenced her apology, which was utterly ridiculous anyway. He was the one who had fucked her like an animal, who had swept away her virginity with a few rough thrusts.

But the **real** pleasures were yet to come.

'Don't worry.' He assured her. 'The worst is over now.'

And wasn't that the biggest lie of all?...

 **Next: Elliott continues to corrupt and manipulate Sarah, while her father worries about her change in behaviour. Will he discover the truth? As I said, folks, this isn't going to get lighter as time goes on-in fact, it's going to get a hell of a lot darker. Please read and review! Thank you. *Ellen***


End file.
